The Bonded Elements
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Set in 6th year. One night Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Luna gain special powers. Powers that will unite them, whether they like it or not. Ships are HxG RxHM DxL.-Abandoned because I tried to make them all too Mary Sue.
1. Prologe

**Okay I have an Idea for a story I have to ask a few people for permission to some aspect of their stories.**

Okay so any way the basic idea for this story it starts in 6th year. It will be a primarily Harry X Ginny story but It will also contain lots of Ron X Hermione, and little Draco X Luna. It will center around elemental powers, wandless magic, soul bonds, life debts, romance, crazy animagus forms, super powers, telekeninses, ESP, Ect.

If you think this sounds Interesting and would like me to continue review. Don't be scared to give me Ideas, Suggestions, or Requests so fire away. But keep in mind **I cannot please everyone.**

**Thank you for your time!**

P.S. Draco will indeed switch to the light side.


	2. Chapter 1: Safe house

A.N. I have decided to start on the story so I hope you like it, It shall disregard Sirius's death in the 5th book, Also taking some Creative license with some part of the books. I will be doing different points of view also to keep it interesting. This is my second fanfiction so try to keep flames to a minimum. I KNOW I CAN'T DO FLEURS ACCENT VERY WELL BUT I AM TRYING!

* * *

Ginny POV

* * *

Harry is coming, and we are all staying at headquarters. Hermione is arriving today no surprises there, I am afraid she and Ron with never figure out that they like each other. That bit of news went over swimmingly.

I hear the door open.

"Hermione!" I shout jumping out of the arm chair running to the door, giving her a giant hug, "I thought that you weren't coming till-'

"MUBLOODS, TRAITORS, SCUM IN THE MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK WHAT HAS THIS-

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP MUM." Sirius said launching into a torrent of colorful language aimed at his mother.

"Let go somewhere a bit quieter," I shout to Hermione, while grabbing her arm and leading her up stair into our room.

* * *

"I am so glad you are here! I have so much to tell you." I exclaim almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

She looks at me expectantly, "Well go on."

"Okay well first of all Draco Malfoy is coming to stay with us. He-"

"WHAT WHY WHO WHY, DID I SAY WHY TWICE?" screamed Hermione.

"Yes, yes you did. And I would rather wait to explain until Harry's here, it is a rather sad and depressing story."

She nodded reluctantly, "I guess that makes sense, what else have you got?"

"Well he will be staying in Harry and Ron's room," Hermione gasped.

"But he will be jinxed beyond recognition."

"Yeah well he has nowhere else to go, but any way I have more important things to tell you. Bill is getting married to Fleur Delacour," I said waiting for the comment I knew was coming.

Hermione giggled, "You mean the Veela girl from the Triwizard Tournament?"

"The very one."

"HOW?"

"She was working at Gringots with Bill, 'To einprovz er English,"

Hermione laughed at my weak attempt of Fleur's Accent.

* * *

"Girls, dinner is ready." said Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"Okay, coming," We coursed, running down the stairs.

As we entered the dining room Ron looked up from setting the table.

"HERMIONE," He yelled dropping the silverware and hugging Hermione and twirling her around in an un-Ron like display of affection.

"I missed you 'Mione." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"IKKLE RONNIKINES has got himself a girlfriend!" yelled the twins. Ron Just stood there ignoring them.

"I think et ez Sweet." Said Fleur, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of mashed potatoes. Followed by Bill who looked like he had won the Lottery.

Arthur Weasley entered the room with Charlie and a very tired looking Draco.

* * *

"Hello Hermione when did you get here," said Draco with a small voice, he sounded sincere. Ron looked angry and opened his mouth to yell at Draco for calling Hermione a Mudblood, then realized he hadn't called her one.

"Just an hour ago." She replied.

"Well now that's everyone here let's eat." Molly said.

* * *

Later that night as me and Hermione were getting ready for bed Hedwig arrived with a letter for me. I read it and smiled.

"Well what does it say?" Hermione proded.

"_Dear Ginny, I will be there tomorrow evening. I cannot wait, miss you. You are all I can think about. Dumbledore says he found a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he won't tell me who. Running out of ink. All my Love, HARRY_!" I squealed at the end of the letter.

Hermione giggled, "You Know what this means don't you HE LIKES YOU TOO!"

We Squealed together and started jumping around in circles.

"Time for bed girls," said Mum.

"Okay." we coursed.

So with that I scribbled a reply to

Harry saying, _Love you to. See you later. Love, Ginny_. And sent Hedwig on her way. I tucked his letter under my pillow and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Snickerdoodles

A.N. I wrote this the same day as chapter one. I decided I might write the whole story in the POV of the girls, Ginny's, Hermione, and Luna.

* * *

Ginny POV

* * *

I passed the first half of the day talking to Hermione and Ron while doing random chores. Then around one as Draco, Hermione, Ron, and I were cleaning the attic an owl arrived. I untied the letters that were all from Hogwarts.

"These are thick they must have your school list and you O.W.L Results in them." I said I said each name allowed as I read them giving them to their respective owners.

"Ron, Hermione, Me, Draco, Harry, and LUNA?!"I said marveling that Hogwarts could have sent us Luna's By Mistake.

"What?" Said a dream like voice from acrossed the room.

* * *

"Luna!" I said giving her a hug.

"Why are you here?"

She smiled, "Death Eaters destroyed my home, so I was brought here by Dumbledore. Daddy was taken somewhere else safe. Oh hello Draco I did not know you were going to be here. It is lovely to see you without a snicker on your face." By this time we had all made our way down to the Boys Bedroom.

"Have you ever had a snickerdoodle Draco? They are quite good. By the way Ginny, Harry is here."

Just then the door opened "Harry!" I threw myself crossed the room into his arms. I looked in to his eyes and kissed him. Bliss, nothing but Harry. This is better than butterbeer, better than a Patronus, It was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

*AHEM,* I felt Harry reluctantly break off the kiss. I looked up to see Harry's glimmering green eyes. The ground shook. We stepped apart quickly I could feel the blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Hello Ron, Hermione, Luna, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Harry said realizing that Draco was here.

* * *

"Well I guess it is time I tell you my story," Draco sight running a hand through his hair.

"When father fail to retrieve the prophecy, Voldemort had him killed. Mother decided it was time to get out of the mess we were in. But getting out was not easily done Mother died trying to escape. The last thing she said to me was 'Help Harry bring down that bastard, Avenge your fathers death and mine."

By now he was on the verge of tears. Luna got up sat next to him, she put her arms around him.

He continued, "So I appearated to the only place I could think of kings cross. Dumbledore was contacted and he took me here. That's its really"

Luna reached up and something that surprised us all. she kissed Draco full on. The kiss got more passionate. Wow was that how it looked when Harry and I kissed?

"Um," I said. Draco and Luna broke apart, but stared into each others eye I felt a tremor in the room.

"Well where is everyone staying?" Harry asked.

"Well You, Ron, and Draco are sleeping in the boys room. Me, Hermione, and Luna are sleeping in the girls room."

"Arry, vo re Arreived!" Said Fleur giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fl-fl-Fleur what are you doing here?" Harry sputtered.

"Ze did not tell vo, Biell And I ez getting Married." Fleur finished.

"That's great Fleur." Luna sighed.

"Yeah congratulations Fleur," Harry finished lamely.

"Zank vo 'Arry, Ginny zour Muzer seazes dinner ez ready." Fleur said as she left. _She can be so annoying. _

_"_Ginny did you say something?" Harry said.

"No" _God he is cute when he is confused_.

_**Thank you.**_

_Harry_?

_**I think so, Yet I have a scar and unruly hair. I must be Harry Potter. **_

_Nod if you can hear me. _He nodded. _OMG What, what is happing. What is going on. _

_**No clue, Maybe you can ask Hermione?**_

_Its going to cost you._

_**A kiss? **_

_Of Course._

As we kissed something clicked _I am In. Love. With. Harry. Potter._

_**Good to know**_Luna's POV

* * *

_Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco. I never though it would be him. He is quite good looking. He never really called me loony. Daddy always said I would find my soul bonded lover where I least expected. _

"Ginny pass me the Chicken please, Ginny, Pass the chicken," I sighed.

"Here Luna," Draco said passing the Chicken. Our hands touched he blushed.

_"_Thank you Draco." I said.

* * *

Draco's POV

* * *

After dinner I pulled Luna aside.

"Luna I need to talk to you," I said.

" Draco is it about the kiss?" She asked.

"Yes Luna, Ever since the kiss I can't stop thinking about you. I think I can hear you voice in my head reciting the recipe for Snickerdoodles. I also kept hearing my name being called."

"Well I was thinking about you and Snickerdoodles. Maybe you are reading my thoughts"

_Testing testing,___

_**Luna? **_

_Draco can you hear me. _I nod._ So it is true. _

_**What's true? **_

_Oh nothing I need to ask Hermione before I say anything. _

_**Okay. **_

* * *

Hermione'S POV

* * *

_Ron did you feel those tremors do you think they bonded. Do you think that it's the beginning of the prophecy. _

_'__**Mione 'Mione calm down. Its about time everyone knew about the prophecy you gave. **_

_But what if I was wrong?___

_**'Mione it's a PROPHECY! There is no such thing as getting it wrong. Besides none of us have opened or O.W.L Results yet. **_

_Oh I forgot. _

"Hey we still need to open our letters!" I said to Ginny and Luna.

"Oh Mione, My and Luna took our owls last year because Dumbledore thought it would bee important for us to be in the same year as you." Ginny said.

"I'll go get the boys." Luna said.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone in the house was in the sitting room.

"Open on 3, 1, 2, 3, now." I said. I opened

**Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results**

Pass Grades ________________________________Fail Grades

Outstanding (O)______________________________Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) _____________________Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)_______________________________Troll (T)

Hermione Jean Granger

**Astronomy ___________________**O

**Care Of Magical Creatures_______**O

**Charms______________________**O

**Defense Against the Dark Arts___**E

**Ancient Runes_________________**O

**Herbology_____________________**O

**History of Magic________________**O

**Potions**_______________________O

**Transfiguration________________** O

* * *

"Eight OWLS and one Exceeds Expectations." I said.

"Me and Harry both got the same grades, looks like we all have eight OWLS and one Exceeds Expectations." Ginny said.

"O my little girl is skipping a year of School. I am so proud." Molly said fighting tears.

I whisper to Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Luna, "I need to tell you something upstairs." I lead them all up stairs.

"There is something I need to tell you guys it involves everyone of us, end of last school year I gave a Prophecy to Ron and Dumbledore It said,

**There will be six, with the power to defeat the dark lord,**

**Bonded by fire, water, earth, air, light, and darkness.**

**United by things the dark lord can not even imagine.**

**Becoming three in mind, body, power, and law.**

"Wow Hermione, Why didn't you tell us this before?" Harry asked.

"I thought I might have been wrong, but I am sure now it talks of the six of us. Me and Ron, Harry and Ginny, Draco and Luna. We are the six."

* * *

**A.N. kind of a cliffy, sorry I suck at prophecy writing. Hope to upload more soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bonds and Banks

A.N. Wrote this Monday. Sorry about all the bad grammar in these chapters. I am now writing three stories at a time, also getting A's and B's on all my school work. Plus learning how to Cook. So Trying to get a Chapter of each story each day do not leave me much time to edit. I know Draco has and OOC moment but it is important. Sorry the chapter is so small. Also I am hoping to continue this story all the way to the end of the 7th book.

* * *

Draco's POV

* * *

"Girls time for bed, boys off to you room." Mrs. Weasley said as she popped her head in the door.

I got up entered the hall "Mrs. Weasley, Th-thank you. For letting me stay, after All I have done to make Ron, Hermione, and Harry's life miserable. I just wanted to make my family proud,but none of that matters now I don't know what to do I....I..I-"

"Shhh" Mrs. Weasley said enveloping me in a characteristic bone crushing hug. " Your with us now I know we cannot replace your family, but we will always be there for you."

"Yeah mate," said Ron, much to my surprise.

"Thank you," I stammered.

"Is that all you can say," Harry noted in a falsely accusing voice. Everybody busted out laughing.

"Alright off to bed with you all," Said Mrs. Weasley.

And with that I concluded my 2 day in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Ginny's POV

* * *

_**Ginny. Gin get up, Ginny. **_

_M' getting up, in five more minutes. _

_**Okay but Ron is coming down. **_

_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO in the first place._

I shot out of bed, grabbed my cloths and put them on fast as I could.

"Where's the fire," Hermione yawned sit up in her bed blinking sleepy, while Luna stirred in her sleep.

"Ron is coming down, and I need to ask Mum when we can all go to Diagon Alley." I whispered trying not to wake Luna.

"Oi, Mum says it's time to get up." Ron yelled from the other side of the door. I opened the door just enough to slipped out. Once downstairs I headed straight for Mum.

"Mum, I-" But she held up a cut me off,

"Ginny dear, we will be going to Diagon Alley later today to purchase all your books and supplies."

_Harry. _

_**Yes. **_

_Oh don't you act innocent with me mister. _

_**Whatever do you mean Gin?**_

_You are so full of it. _He laughed.

"Harry James Potter, are you laughing at ME." I said my voice full of fury.

"Oi, Ginny don't go killing our chosen one," George started, "They don't come cheap you know?" Fred finished for him.

"You two stop giving your sister a hard time, all right everyone eat up. We have a big day to day, we are going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. " Mum said putting breakfast on the table.

* * *

After helping clean up after breakfast we were all shooed in to the living room to the Floo fireplace.

"Alright, children first." Dad said handing us the powder." I grabbed a handful of Floo powder

"Diagon Alley."

* * *

I stepped out of the fire place. Behind me the rest of the family steeped out of the grate. Mum went up to the Goblin at the front desk.

"We need to access The Potter Weasley and Malfoy vaults," said Mum politely.

"Hello my name is Grabick, excuse me, but before we take you to your respective vaults. We have matters of business to attend to. Young Mrs. Weasley your vault has been merged with Mr. Potters. As Mrs. Lovegood and Mr. Malfoy's, and Mrs. Granger and young Mr. Weasley's vault has been.

"Why may I ask has this happened," Molly said in a disbelieving voice.

"Gringotts recognizes there soul bonds effectively as Marriage. There for there assets were merged." Grabick.

"WAIT, SOUL BONDS, MARRIAGE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Said Mum turning a specactular shade of puce.

_**She looks like Uncle Vernon.**_ I mentally laughed as harry showed me a mental picture.

"According to ministry records. Mrs. Granger and young Mr. Weasley's bonding happened first march 1st early this year. Next came young Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Potters bond happened yesterday around noon. Last came Mrs. Lovegood and Mr. Malfoy's bound yesterday at around 6:00 p.m." Grabick replied.

"Oh my," Mum said, "Well lets be on our way."

"All in the cart please, on to the Potter Vault," Grabick said as the cart lurched off at top speed.

"Potter Vault," Grabick Said opening the vault door with the key. Inside the vault were piles and pies of Galleon. More than I had ever seem in my life. "All this is yours too young Mrs. Weasley," Grabick said.

"You mean I am RICH!" I yelled.


	5. Chapter 4: Boxes

A.N. Okay I was so stuffed over thanksgiving that I was to lethargic to write at all. Sorry for my laziness Just to clarify things a little. I am a Teenage American girl. I have what I would like to think of as a pretty good grasp of the "British" English language. My reasoning you may ask, I lived in Europe for 3 year, during which I watched nothing but British Television. I have two British friends and have been to England. But feel free to correct me. And with that we begin.

* * *

Ginny's POV

* * *

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, you are indeed as you most frankly exclaim, you are quite wealthy," Grabick said.

"Now we must be off as quick as possible.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed Harry's hand and pull him into his-I mean our vault. I grabbed two handfuls of Galleons and put them in my purse, more galleons e than my family earned in a year. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry pick up a small box open it smile and put it in his pocket. I spotted an intricately carved box. I walk over to it was about the size of a shoe box. Harry saw it and picked it up. He opened it.

_What's in it? _

_**Tell you later. **_

He closed the box and picked it up. Then I saw it. It was a silver medallion with a golden Griffin. I picked it up and pocketed it quickly.

_Come on Harry lets go so we can check out the other vaults. _I said taking hold of his hand that was not carrying the box. As we headed off in the cart Ron looked furious. The cart sped up at top speed, only to come to a screeching halt at Hermione's vault. Grabick open the vault. Ron looked as if he would faint Hermione's vault had about half as much gold as Harry's vault. But still it was a considerable amount.

* * *

"Mione where did you get all this money?" Ron sputtered doing a very accurate impression of a gold fish.

"Well, I had all my allowance put directly into my vault. Along with birthday and holiday money, and the summer job at the ministry I saved all this up." Hermione said out of breath. Ron entered the vault afer Hermione.

"This is all ours," Ron said in a small voice.

"Yes," Hermione whispered. Grabbing two hand fulls of galleons an another hand full of sickles. She gave Ron 6 galleons. He looked at the money with a blank look.

"Best get him out of here before he explodes," I murmured causing several snorts form various persons seated in the cart.

* * *

A.N. I know a short chapter but I with be updating this story much less because I would like to write on of those "Harry asked Ginny to the ball before Neville" or something like that stories.


	6. Chapter 5: Drama and Dorm Rooms

A.N. So here I am. I am going t try and move the story on. So sorry if its short or I jumps a bit. REVIEW PLEASE! Okay I am writing this at like night so if it starts to get a little crazy you've been warned.

* * *

Ginny's POV

* * *

Malfoy's vault was very big and old looking. But I didn't want to go in I was so anxious to get out and go to get the school supplies. After we got out of Gringotts, the group split up. 'Mione and Ron went with mum and dad to get all the books for everyone. Draco and Luna went with Mad-eye and Kingsley to get potion kits refilled. That left Harry and I in the company of Remus and Tonks.

"Well Harry what are we going to do." Tonks in the guise of a brunet teen girl stated, "We could go look around at Fred and George new shop."

"Great Idea" I said taking Harry's hand and started off to the twins shop.

As we entered the door of Fred and George's shop. Shelves were piled high with colored boxes and packages.

"HARRY SMIGIT" said the combined voices of the twins.

'Smigit?"

"Later Harry" I said feeling the heat rise up to my hair in a typical weasley blush.

"Hey Smigit we are borrowing, Harry for a minute." Fred said waggiling his eyebrows suggestively. I notice Tonks blush after Remus left to go watch the door.

"Sooooo Tonks you and Remus?" I said with a wink. Tonks blushed in a way I thought only Ron could. I waited for her to say something.

"Time to go," Remus interrupted. Harry walked from the back of the shop. We all set off.

* * *

The days until Hogwarts pasted quickly in a blur. Everyone accepted Draco into our group. Everything about the shared pastes had been reconciled. The day before school was set to start Dumbledore sat in his office. Fawkes Flew of its perch and grabbed what looked to be six medallions. "Your sure it is them then. Well confront them with it first day."

* * *

"HURRRRYYYY Children or you are going to miss the train." Mum screamed as we were all running with our trunks on the trolleys. We all ran through the barrier. Bill and Charlie hoisted up all of our trunks into the baggage car.

"Goodbye don't get in to any more trouble this year. ALL OF YOU." Mum said looking at Harry.

"Sure thing Mum." I said closing the door of the train.

"Over here, I found an empty compartment." I hear Luna say waving from down the hall. After seating myself next to Harry I felt something hit my leg. A loud thunk followed by a quite "Damn".

I giggled, "Hello Tonks."

"Pretend that didn't happen, by the way Dumbledore wants to see you all in his office right after the feast." Tonks said under her invisibility cloak.

"We haven't even gotten to school yet and I am already in trouble. Harry I am beginning to think you are a hazard." Draco said. We spent most of the train ride talking about what we would miss from summer, and why we were in trouble.

* * *

After we got of the train and headed for the carriages Draco gasped. "I see them. The therstrals." Luna stepped up to him and gave him a hug.

"Com'on this ones empty." I said after a minute, and climbed on the carriage. After we all climbed in shut the door.

Draco asked, " Where are we going to sit in the great hall? At our separate tables or what?"

"I think we should all sit together at the Gyrffindor table."

"Fine with me." Luna and Draco said at the same time. They blushed.

Ron who had been quieter than usual spoke up, "Man we are going to cause a riot" We laughed. As we landed I was thrown into Harry's lap.

"Umm," I blushed as Luna helped me off Harry.

"Lets go we are going to be late." 'Mione said.

* * *

We hurried to the Great hall. Almost everyone was seated. So we all hurried up and sat at the end of the Great hall. As we sat down the hall broke out in whispers. Everyone was glancing at Draco. I looked at Harry. Who was looking at Draco. They both started laughing. The rest of us started laughing. The great hall was apparently shocked into silence.

"It is time to begin the Sorting." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling at us.

During the Sorting I just zoned out. In no time at all it seemed that Dumbledore was standing up again.

"I would like to make some start of term announcements. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by Remus Lupin.-"

"YES!" Harry said causing a few people to laugh.

" As I was saying, The castle will be home to many ministry Aurors. Lastly as always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Therefore Nitwit Odment Blubber and Twink." The food appeared at the tables.

"Mu fink fonks s ebe," Ron said through a mouthful of food about 30 minutes into the feast.

"Yes I suppose if Professor Lupin is here Tonks must be as well." Luna said. Draco turned to her and stared.

"Alas I am afraid it is time to end our fabulous feast. First years follow you class mates to your dorms"

As people started getting up and stretching I whispered, "Remember we have that meeting.."

"Oh yeah," Draco said as we exited the great hall.

* * *

"DRAKY"

"OH no, Harry is there any way of getting away." Draco said franticly.

"Nope." Harry said on the brink of laughter.

"DRAKY, what are you doing talking to Potty. I didn't see you on the train," said a sourly sweet Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy, Harry is my friend, do not call him petty names." Draco said in a cool voice.

"But Draky, You looovvee to make fun of Potty and his Weasles." Pansy said prowling closer to Draco.

"Pansy, Draco is over you and has been for a long time. He has real friends now something he never had with you." Luna said in a firm voice taking a posseive stance in front of Draco.

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU-"

"Do not talk to my Luna like that." Draco said with a cool voice his eyes flashing dangerously. "Harry let's get to Dumbledore's."

* * *

Harry led the way to Dumbledore's office. We stopped at the gargoyle.

"Ummm why have we stopped."

Harry half smiled, "I don't know the password. He always makes it a sweet so lets try guessing, Chocolate frogs." The gargoyle sprang aside and we all entered.

Dumbledore began, "Hello, Sit down all of you. We have much to discuss, first of all you must be wondering why you all are here. There is and ancient prophecy of six people three boys and three girls, who will bring about the end of the last Dark Lord. It has come to my knowledge that you six are the people in the prophecy." Dumbledore paused to let us speak.

"Well that makes more sense. Hermione had a prophecy at the end of last school. So now what is going to happen?" I ask.

"I am well aware of Mrs. Granger's Prophecy. I am going to ask you all to pick the amulet that calls to you." He said while motioning for us to stand up and come over to his desk. Six medallions one of gold and five of silver.

"These medallions were made at the same time as the original ancient prophesy." I picked up the golden one. It was a flame I clasped it around my neck and it just felt right. I looked up and watched the others do the same. Harry's was sliver carved like a mountain. Ron's was silver carved like swirling air. 'Mione's was silver as well shaped like flowing water. Luna's was sliver with the crescent moon and the sun. Draco's was silver shaped like a clod of fog.

"Yes now that you all have chosen. You should notice the changes after they have been triggered. How they will be triggered I do not know. I suggest that those of you who have Quidditch should resign from the house teams. Lastly In Light of recent events the six of you will be housed in a separate part of the school away from your peers. In a separate suite of sorts. It its fond behind the painting of the Giant Phoenix the Astronomy Tower. Password is Animagus. Off you go."

As we navigated our way to our new quarters.

* * *

Draco finally spoke, "That was unexpected." He said.

"Animagus" I said after I found it the portrait swung open. To reveal the a common room twice as big as the old common room. It was elaborately furnished with big squish armchairs by the fire and sofas big enough to be queen sized beds. The walls were red with chestnut wood flooring. The common room was round and had five doors.

"Well what are we all waiting for lets check it out." Mione said exasperated. We split up.

"The arm chairs are better than the best ones in Gryffindor big and squishy." Ron said sitting down. There was and opening to right of the fire place I looked inside.

"This must be the boys dorm." I said stepping back out into the common room.

"The girls dorm." Luna said coming out from the door right next to me.

Mione came out of the center door, "This is the kitchen-"

"KITCHEN THERE'S A BOOLDY KITCHEN WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY ANY THING THIS PLACE IS BOOLDY BRILLIANT." Ron yelled interrupting Hermione.

Draco came out of the door left to the kitchen , "Its just an unused bedroom." he said.

Finally Harry came out of the last door, " This is the bathroom. Its bigger than the Prefects bath room its like a pool." Harry said

"This place is so bloody brilliant." Ron said.

_This it going to be the best year ever. _

* * *

AN: THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!!!!! Okay I just Finnish and its 1:37 a.m. took me four almost five hours. So please remember to review. REVIEW.


	7. AN

**This is and A.N.**

* * *

**This story has not been abandoned!**

Now that that has been realized this will go very smoothly. I love this story and have humungonormus plans for it but Harry Potter just isn't giving me the right vibes. I With try to update at least once a month but don't expect my usual weekly or even DAILY updates some of my other stories are getting. So if this frustrates anyone sorry, but atleast it hasn't been purt on and evil HIATUS of doom!

-_**Razzle **_


End file.
